Anne the Pirate
Anne the Pirate is a recurring side character throughout the RP. She is original to the RP. Anne has been frequently seen around the Joker, often coincidentally running into him. Anne is a professional thief, that has remained uncaptured for the duration of the RP. She has a large flair for the dramatic, and often finds enjoyment in conducting elaborate heists that require lots of planning. She once in a while will leave behind a marker for a successful heist. However, she has become so skilled at her trade that she is able to steal small things unnoticed, and does so frequently to prevent having to find a job. Appearance and Personality Anne is a white woman with ginger hair. She has many freckles over her nose, and dark brown eyes. Anne dresses in a steampunk-y pirate-ish style, and surrounds herself with a similar aesthetic. She is often seen with a cheery expression, as her confidence in her lifestyle leaves her with little stress. Anne is rather carefree, and has been seen to tackle tasks that would appear impossible or frightening to others with little hesitation. She values her curiosity over her sense of safety, which aids in this tendency. Another consequence of this, however, is that she constantly challenges her abilities, and often ends up with gains that other characters cannot believe. Anne is a kleptomaniac, so when out and about she usually comes back with a few goodies. She rarely feels sorry for this. Over the years, she became much better at not being caught, and started feeling pride for the larger objects she started to take. Anne is very clever, and a skilled strategist. As thievery became her career, she learned the importance of planning, and is sure to cover all of her tracks for large heists. Over the years, she has become so good at reading her targets, and planning her smaller thefts has become so second nature that it seems instinctual. Anne often steals objects that she thinks matches her style, or things she thinks she might need -- like a box of kleenex. For larger heists, she tends to steal expensive art, and sometimes will sell it on the black market to create a Robin Hood image as she gives the money to charities. She tends to conduct heists for the thrill of it, rather than the gains, and she commits little thefts for things she personally desires. Plot Christmas Arc Christmas Past (AKA: Let's Frame Crane!) Anne's first appearance is during a moment of boredom between Cate Hunter and Izzy Tennant. The two are outside having a snowball fight, when Anne wanders by. She watches their battle from afar when she overhears them discussing how to frame someone. She is interested, and offers to help due to boredom. Cate and Izzy explain that they are essentially being blackmailed by someone, and they want to frame him to protect themselves -- but they have no knowledge of the criminal world, so don't know where to start. Anne agrees to help frame Jonathan Crane without compensation. Anne begins studying up on Crane, and learns of his position in Arkham Asylum. She discovers that Crane has had some abnormal chemicals shipped to him. They were not so abnormal as to put his head below water, but it gives Anne ideas on how to tip his reputation over the edge. After reporting to Cate and Izzy, Anne begins her set up. She manages to steal a credit card off of Crane during his commute, and then subsequently leaves it behind at a heist she conducts of a large amount of dangerous chemicals. Later on, Anne learns that Crane has become a suspect for being the infamous villain, Scarecrow. Thinking that he is an innocent man now being accused of being a supervillain, Anne decides to warn him when the police decide to finally arrest him. Anne does not wish to do anything too cruel, and thinks that Crane deserves to know that he is being chased. She apologize in sympathy to him as he is setting out to leave, but doesn't explain why. After he leaves, Anne searches the house for the incriminating evidence against Cate and Izzy. She finds something which appears to be the blackmail material, but later on it turns out to only be a backup. Cate and Izzy Arrested! Anne hears about the arrest of Cate and Izzy, and remembers them as the women who asked her to frame Crane. Out of interest, she snags a copy of their interrogation recordings from the Police Department. Later on, she runs into the Joker while walking in a park, and out of curiosity starts following him, and speaks with him. She explains to him that the two are planning on using his influence as an excuse for breaking Ash Sheridan and Aleenya Mlinger out of Arkham. The Joker appears unphased, but agrees to listen to the recordings. Something in them causes The Joker's mood to shift, and Anne picks up on it. She is amused by his reaction, and asks what bothered him so much, but he brushes off the observation and leaves. Aleenya Arc The Police Force Breaks Bored, and still curious about the Joker, Anne later decides to "steal" him from the police department holding cells by setting him free. This results in The Joker kidnapping Gordon on his way out. I messed up the order, so technically before Aleenya's Return, the Joker follows and begins talking to Anne after she helped him escape. Anne points out that he is not frightening to her, and the Joker attributes it to his slacking in the supervillainous ways lately. He threatens to kidnap her to step up his game, but Anne is unphased and the scene ends with no conclusion. Nothing is really posted about what happens after this, but we wrote a side thing at one point where the Joker was complaining about how Batman was gone, and Anne told him he was being boring. The two may have spoken to each other fairly frequently, but Anne is not mentioned at all again throughout this arc and the next. Later on, it is discussed that the Joker became more irritated and reclusive as Scarlett Jaide gained power. He became more and more irritated with Anne's attitude. He was likely very mean to her (considering who he is), and Anne became disinterested in being around him. Background Anne grew up with a pretty normal family life, with one sister and two mothers. She keeps in contact with her family, but she has not told any of them about her double life. One of her parents has frequented a book club all of Anne's life, where she has met several other close family friends, including Ethel, who liked to knit intricate gifts for Anne as she grew up. Anne kind of happened upon her life of crime, as she has been a kleptomaniac as far back as she can remember. She just kept improving upon her skills of thievery. Though, to be honest, she considers spending time with the major criminals of Gotham to be more crime-filled than her actual heists. She doesn't necessarily try to hide her double life from anyone, but nobody really seems to have noticed it either, and she's happy to keep it that way. Relationships Cate Hunter - Anne gets along well with Cate, but is not super close to her. They both have a similar sense of adventure, but Cate is much less willing to take risks than Anne. She doesn't really mind it, since Anne holds on to a 'for each your own' mentality towards these things. She was excited to be contacted to help out at the Tavern, since she had been admiring that group for a while. Izzy Tennant - Anne thinks similarly of Izzy as she does of Cate, but has interacted with her less after their initial meeting. Jonathan Crane - When she first met Crane, she thought he was innocent. But then it turns out he wasn't, and their framing of him was actually legitimate. She then only saw him as an asshole, because he acts like one, but the fact that he's once in a while able to pull a joke has just left her confused about who he is. The Joker - Anne was initially fascinated by the Joker's life of chaos, and started speaking to him often. She was the one who enticed him into helping with Cate and Izzy's trial, and spoke to him a few times beyond this. The Joker was never amiable towards her, and usually just complained about her presence or threatened her. After a while, Anne decided he was too much of a jerk to be bothered with, and is somewhat resentful towards him. He still complains loudly whenever she's around, though. Aleenya Moss - Anne has only just met Aleenya. She has a good overall impression of her, recognizing that Aleenya would be willing to do some reckless things together. However, Anne is more prone to planning than Aleenya, so it might not actually work out. Ash Sheridan - Anne has only just met Ash. She kind of friend-crushes on her like she does with Aleenya. She likes what Ash is doing with the Tavern to pull people together into a community of a sort. Fun Facts * Anne really likes birds, and she owns a parrot named Larry. * Anne's initial concept came from creating a Sim. Anne.jpg|Made on the Rinmaru Games Anime Doll Maker: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator Anne drawing.jpg|Drawing of Anne the Pirate Cate and Anne Drawing.jpg|Full drawing, with Cate Hunter and Anne the Pirate